1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a garbage disposer and, more particularly, to the garbage disposer designed to minimize the weight and the volume of garbage such as refuse from a home kitchen thereby to render it to be a sanitary disposable refuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The garbage from a home kitchen generally consists of unusable or unwanted pieces of animal and/or vegetable matter, eggshells, etc., and contains a relatively high percentage of water component. The garbage is a major component of the waste produced each day from a home. When it comes to garbage disposal, a garbage gathering system is generally employed in which the garbage is gathered at a prescribed place and at a prescribed time and is then transported to an incinerating facility by means of a garbage truck for an intensive incineration thereof.
So long as the garbage gathering system is employed, the garbage is to be kept somewhere in a house up until the prescribed time comes for the garbage gathering and, yet, one is required to carry the garbage to the prescribed place where the garbage truck comes for collecting the garbage gathered there.
In order to minimize or substantially eliminate those inconveniences inherent in the garbage gathering system, suggestions have been rendered to dispose the garbage at a place of origin of the garbage. One of those suggestions includes the use of a garbage disposal, an electric device installed in the drain of a kitchen sink for grinding up garbage into pieces ready to be washed down the drain. However, in some countries including Japan, because of an insufficient handling capacity of the sewage disposal plant and/or because of an effort to minimize a contamination of river systems with organic matter, the use of the home garbage disposal is prohibited or regulated by local governments or administrative offices.
The other suggestions include a heating system using a heater and a freezing system effective to minimize the emission of an obnoxious smell, however, they have not yet been put into widespread use.
As hereinbefore described, the garbage from a home kitchen contains a relatively high percentage of water component and is susceptible to decay. Where the decay of the garbage is desired to be minimized or substantially eliminated, this can be accomplished by using one or a combination of two methods in which the garbage is dehydrated to prevent it from being putrefied and in which, if the garbage is putrefied to a certain extent, the garbage is heated to prevent it from being further putrefied.
Considering that the garbage from a home kitchen is required to be kept somewhere in a house for a few days up until the prescribed time comes for the garbage gathering, the emission of an obnoxious smell as a result of the progress of putrefaction is one of serious problems. Another one of the serious problems is that, since the presence of the water component makes the garbage as a whole to be heavy, it may be a substantial labor for one to carry a bag of garbage from the home to the prescribed place of garbage gathering. Also, it may often occur that a spilling of the water component of the garbage from the bag during a transportation from the home to the prescribed place of garbage gathering may constitute a secondary cause of emission of an obnoxious smell. Those problems are especially desired to be eliminated in a housing area or an apartment-house.